


花火【番外】

by fueko



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: 来自yuko【亮正】花火的r18番外未成年（20岁以下）性描写有
Relationships: frfk, アキショウ, 亮正





	花火【番外】

明明已经是早上七八点钟了，因为连续不断的阴雨让天还是灰蒙蒙的，宿醉引起的头疼让脑袋欲裂开来，疼醒了的正第一反应就是抓住身旁的东西。  
……是人的手，带着些粗糙，却又温暖无比。  
正吓了一跳，才隐隐约约想起昨晚的糗事，但亮人一点儿也没有感到苦恼的样子，反而眼神关切地问他要不要吃自己做的早饭。这谁吃得下去！心里暗暗吐槽了一句，只想把整个人埋进被子里再也不肯出来。可正没有那么做。  
他还是像之前一样，保持着淡淡的表情，等待对方的数落或是粗暴，他明白自己的喜欢根本不值一提，更不要说给对方添了那么大的麻烦。  
可亮人接下来的告白让他窒住了。

“从一开始看到你的第一眼，到没有回应line账号时你对我的冷落，拉面店里你喝醉的模样。”  
“每一次，每一次，我的心脏都在狂跳着。”  
“我不知道在你心里，究竟我是怎么样的一个地位。可是我喜欢正，喜欢现在在这儿的你。不是出于别的什么，你让我产生了想要照顾的念头，想要和你继续走下去的念头。”  
“你能给我一个机会吗……一个，喜欢你的机会。”

两人不知从什么时候开始拥吻了起来，混着正嘴里残留的酒精气味，和咸咸湿湿的泪水。正带着些粗暴纠缠住亮人的舌头反复吸吮，他本就是性经验丰富的人，只不过这次的玩弄带了些真情实感进去。绵长粘腻的舌吻之下，亮人很快就脑袋发晕起来，本能压迫了理性，深处在渴望着对方的身体。喜欢和占有欲在脑内疯狂作祟，他想用面前的这个人发泄欲望。他想得不得了。昨晚的难耐一下子涌了上来，他笨兮兮地按照指示连带正的内裤一起剥掉，再次被按回床上。  
正穿着昨晚亮人给他换上的明显大一码的衬衫，臀部的线条若隐若现，令人血脉喷张的性感。更不要说他他他竟然在帮自己…亮人从晕眩中回来的第一反应，就是自己的肉棒竟然在被温热的东西包裹着。粗糙的味蕾刮过顶端引起神经细胞的叫嚣，他一点一点地尽数吞入，直到脸上都出现圆柱状的凸起为止。

"正…你可以不那么做…啊啊！"

才不给他说话的机会，抓紧这最敏感的时期反复吞吐几下，没有任何经验的亮人一下子就缴械了出来，白灼噗嗤噗嗤射进了正的嘴里，他慌忙着想要找纸给正擦擦，却发现他早就把那玩意儿吞了下去，嘴角还挂着一些亮晶晶的。

怎么会……这么色情。

“多谢款待…♡”  
“接下来是本番了吧，既然是第一次，勉为其难就让你在里面射一次吧。”

哪有给纯情处男仔细思考的机会，做爱就是要吃干抹净，正跪坐在亮人的腿上上，伸出舌头吞吐自己的手指，唾液混着刚才的精液作成润滑剂，一根、两根、三根…等到穴里的嫩肉都被撑开来的时候，轻轻抽插起来，这一切都让面前的人故意看见，喜欢的人在自己面前自慰的样子。

他软糯的鼻音混着淫靡的水声传进亮人的耳朵，加上这香艳到不行的画面，原本射了一发后疲软的肉棒又再次挺立起来。他不明白自己为什么会如此渴求，脑内的声音却在告诉他，占有眼前的这个人。  
正做完润滑扶住了亮人的肉棒，打算一点一点插入进去的时候，一双手掐住了腰肢，庞大物体狠狠往内一送。  
甬道再做过准备也经不住大力撑开的疼痛，正疼得有些端坐不稳，眼角的泪花很快被亮人吻去了，低哑色欲的声线在他耳边回转。  
“对不起…正，你太色情了，我受不了了……”  
伴随而来的是顶入敏感中心点的动作，在亮人心急的同时还保留着一份担心，从慢速的抽插开始逐渐加快。可那份大小和反复顶撞敏感点夹杂在一起根本无法做出回应，再慢的速度也让正因为快感没办法立起上半身，只能揪住亮人的外套不断喘息。  
好疼，快疼得要死了。这家伙完全没有经验。  
无论是难以忍受的大小也好，生涩的技能也罢，正支撑着身体调整了几次位置才能让撞击无比精准地打到敏感点上。疼痛感像蚂蚁一般布满了整个身躯，又被随即到来的快感柔和成酥酥麻麻的电流感，正忍不住喘息起来。  
“aki…不要，不要那么快。别顶到那里！”  
每一次的撞击都会引起正浑身的战栗，那份酥麻几近要让脑袋融化在这份快感之中，阴囊撞击臀肉的啪啪声让他觉得羞耻，明明已经做了那么多次了…可面对亮人，为什么…  
他在空隙之中咬住了亮人的下唇，像是孩童吸吮果冻那般，软糯的声音一直模模糊糊地叫着aki，

aki，正好喜欢你，  
aki，正好爱你，  
aki，我好想要你。

正似乎哭了，不知道是疼痛还是得到对方的喜悦，泪水滴滴答答地落在了亮人的颈间，打湿他的衣领。  
在这一声声的呼唤之中亮人再次投降了，在一阵猛烈而又短促的抽插之后，浓厚温热的精液射入了正紧密的甬道之内，拔出来的时候还带了一大片粘腻的液体滑落在床单之上，弄得一片狼藉不堪。

“正……”  
“亮人，是个好孩子喔。”

就像是为了奖赏他一样的，正抱了他很久很久，额头对着额头，两个人互相交换着呼吸，将余韵完全散去之时，他们再次接吻了。  
这次的吻变得柔软富有爱意，他们交换了自己最后的真心，现在的彼此，变得耀眼无比。


End file.
